


REVIVAL

by suneffable



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mentioned Regent (Captive Prince), Murder, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives, Other, Pedophilia, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneffable/pseuds/suneffable
Summary: Onde Nicaise, como sempre, consegue sobreviver.OuOnde Laurent se surpreende com a volta de uma pessoa inesperada.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Laurent & Nicaise (Captive Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	REVIVAL

**Author's Note:**

> OBS. Contém spoilers da trilogia “Príncipe Cativo”.  
> TW/Alerta de gatilho: menções a pedofilia, violência, assassinato, sangue.
> 
> Críticas construtivas e elogios são bem vindos!  
> Caso queiram, meu Twitter é o [ Bre ](https://twitter.com/suneffable).  
> Boa leitura!

— Que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa? — Laurent reclamou com Jord, que acabara de entrar no quarto para informar a chegada de uma pessoa definitivamente inesperada.

— Eu jamais brincaria com um assunto tão sério. Eu posso lhe garantir, _ele_ está aí. — O guarda respondeu, causando um turbilhão de sensações no Rei de Vere.

O loiro respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma, e voltou seu olhar para Damianos, que se encontrava adormecido sobre a cama do quarto principal no Palácio de Akielos. Damen ainda se recuperava do golpe dado por Kastor, o ferimento foi sério e ele perdeu uma grande quantidade de sangue, mas Pascal conseguiu reverter a situação e salvar a vida do rapaz. Desde então, Laurent permaneceu ao seu lado durante toda a recuperação e só saiu para resolver assuntos de extrema importância. Já fazia dias, semanas desde o julgamento que levou à morte do Regente, a morte de Kastor e o ferimento de Damen. Além disso, Laurent assumiu o trono de Vere e Damianos, o de Akielos. 

O akielon já estava quase cem por cento bem de novo, mas ainda precisava de alguns dias de repouso. Laurent não tinha muito a fazer, posto que já havia resolvido os problemas principais do momento, como, por exemplo, a formação de um Conselho, o envio de um mensageiro para Vere – com o objetivo de informar os veretianos acerca de todos os ocorridos – e, é claro, ele também precisou acalmar a população de Akielos, afinal, muitas coisas aconteceram rapidamente, causando confusão e tumulto. Por sorte, tudo estava bem agora. Quer dizer, tudo estava bem _até_ agora.

Essa nova informação de repente mexeu com todos os pensamentos de Laurent e o abalou por completo, o deixando sem saber o que fazer, totalmente confuso, perdido e até mesmo vulnerável. Ele tinha plena certeza de que era apenas alguém sem coração fazendo uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas, no fundo, bem lá no fundo, ele tinha um resquício de esperança. 

_"O Nicaise está no portão e deseja falar com o senhor."_

Não. Não era possível. Laurent viu claramente a cabeça decepada do garoto, um aviso especial de tio para sobrinho. Não era possível que um morto tivesse retornado à vida, mesmo que o loiro tenha desejado isso todos os dias desde aquele episódio horrível. O atual Rei de Vere respirou fundo novamente, quem quer que estivesse fazendo aquela brincadeira, iria pagar caro por isso.

— Fique com Damen enquanto eu resolvo isso. — Ele ordenou e Jord apenas assentiu com a cabeça. 

Em poucos segundos, o loiro deixou o quarto pisando firme. Seu coração batia acelerado e uma raiva descomunal preenchia seu corpo juntamente com a vontade de chorar. Desde a morte de Nicaise, alguma coisa se partiu dentro de si, ele se culpou todos os segundos por não poder ter protegido o garoto, por não ter dado a segurança que ele disse que daria. Ele deixou Nicaise sozinho, desamparado, e foi essa a razão da morte do menino.

E agora alguma pessoa completamente cruel apareceu apenas para intensificar os demônios que perseguem Laurent incansavelmente. Pois não ficaria barato, o loiro já começou a pensar em formas de castigar esse ser humano mesquinho e desumano. Ele poderia surrá-lo até a morte, ou então desafiá-lo para uma luta de espadas, ou então trancá-lo nas masmorras e deixá-lo apodrecer lá. Sim! Ele não permitiria que ninguém desrespeitasse a morte de Nicaise dessa maneira.

Laurent já estava preparando um discurso severo em sua mente quando todas as palavras lhe sumiram. Ele não conseguia se lembrar sequer seu próprio nome, ou sua idade, ou onde havia nascido. Sua boca secou e seu coração acelerou ainda mais, se é que possível. Todas as suas crenças e certezas caíram por terra, porque ali, bem em sua frente, no grande portão principal do Palácio de Akielos, estava Nicaise.

A primeira coisa que o loiro percebeu foi que, por Deus, Nicaise estava alto. Muito alto. Como alguém pode ter crescido tanto em tão pouco tempo? Seu cabelo estava maior também, todo desgrenhado e um tanto sujo. Em vez de trajes finos e chiques, o garoto usava agora roupas de montaria de couro, e, ao seu lado, havia uma égua preta e aparentemente cansada. O olhar de Nicaise continuava o mesmo, frio como gelo, observador e astuto. O garoto também parecia mais amadurecido, talvez um pouco sofrido também. Sua beleza intocável agora precisava dividir espaço com olheiras profundas logo abaixo dos olhos, lábios rachados, mãos sujas e uma aparência exausta.

Laurent simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. De repente tudo começou a girar e ele podia jurar que ia desmaiar ou entrar em colapso. Era muita informação para digerir e ele tinha tantas perguntas a fazer, a principal delas era: _como?_

O loiro estava tão abismado com tudo e tão perdido em pensamentos, que a única coisa capaz de tirá-lo daquela bolha de pensamentos foi a voz de Nicaise. A única e inesquecível voz de Nicaise, que agora estava um pouquinho mais grave e grossa do que a última vez, quando eles se despediram em Vere há meses.

— Nós não vamos começar a ser emotivos a essa altura do campeonato, não é? — Seu jeito definitivamente não tinha mudado.

E Laurent, que sempre se manteve impassível e intocável, que sempre conseguiu controlar as emoções muito bem na frente das pessoas, que sempre se permitiu extravasar somente sozinho — ou com Damen —, correu até Nicaise e o tomou em um abraço apertado e caloroso, repleto de emoções, conversas inacabadas, promessas não cumpridas e arrependimentos irreparáveis. E Nicaise, que sempre soube se virar muito bem sozinho, que sempre alegou não precisar de proteção — muito menos a de Laurent — , que amadureceu rápido demais e de uma forma totalmente errada, retribuiu ao abraço.

O momento foi curto, afinal, eles não estavam acostumados com demonstrações públicas de afeto — especialmente entre si —, mas foi o suficiente para Laurent saber que Nicaise estava ali, vivo, e o suficiente para Nicaise saber que Laurent estava ali, ainda se importando.

— Será que eu mereço pelo menos um banho? — Nicaise perguntou com seu usual tom provocativo e no mesmo segundo o loiro convocou alguns criados e providenciou tudo: ordenou que arrumassem um quarto de hóspedes, que preparassem um banho, que separassem as mais confortáveis roupas e que fizessem um jantar suculento e nutritivo.

O garoto foi levado para dentro do Palácio pelo próprio Laurent e a égua que o acompanhava foi levada por um guarda ao estábulo para ser cuidada e alimentada. O Rei de Vere ainda estava com mil e uma perguntas na mente, mas mal sabia como começar. Nicaise pareceu ler seus pensamentos, pois a primeira coisa que disse quando chegou no aposento designado para ele foi:

— Eu estou disposto a lhe contar tudo, mas apenas amanhã. — E o motivo nem precisou ser dito, pois sua expressão cansada já dizia tudo.

Laurent respeitou a decisão do mais novo, mas permaneceu ao seu lado pelo resto da noite: ele o levou até os banhos e o esperou do lado de fora do cômodo, depois até a cozinha, onde comeram, e por fim o guiou de volta ao quarto, que era próximo do seu. Ele quase colocou Nicaise para dormir, mas o mais novo o expulsou com o usual "você não é meu pai". O loiro se despediu com um "boa noite" e, ainda sem acreditar, retornou ao seu quarto. 

Damianos o estava esperando acordado, com um semblante preocupado e até mesmo um pouco surpreso, provavelmente Jord o havia informado sobre o acontecimento. Laurent respirou fundo e dispensou todos do cômodo, ficando apenas ele e Damen. Sem pressa alguma, o loiro começou a desfazer os nós de sua roupa, pensando em como começar a contar o que tinha ocorrido. Não havia modo fácil de dizer, então decidiu ser direto:

— Nicaise está vivo. — Sua voz saiu límpida e casual.

— Jord me contou… — Damen disse quase que pausadamente, ele se sentia pisando em ovos. — E como você está? 

— Eu não sei. — Laurent respondeu e Damianos apenas assentiu, abrindo seus braços para receber o loiro na cama.

O Rei de Vere suspirou pesadamente, mas acabou aceitando o consolo e se deitou nos braços do mais velho. Laurent não sabia o que falar, todavia, de alguma forma, Damen já sabia tudo o que ele estava sentindo e era uma vitória o loiro não estar tendo uma crise de raiva ou algo do gênero. 

— Você quer conversar sobre isso? — Damen perguntou baixinho, porém Laurent apenas negou com a cabeça.

— Não hoje. — O loiro encerrou a conversa.

Apesar de não dormirem imediatamente, eles também não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra. Apenas continuaram abraçados, ambos perdidos em pensamentos que se resumiam à apenas uma pessoa: _Nicaise._

* * *

No dia seguinte, Laurent se levantou antes mesmo do sol raiar. Ele fez suas higienes e se vestiu por conta própria enquanto Damianos ainda dormia. Quando o loiro deixou o quarto, seguiu diretamente para o cômodo onde Nicaise tinha ficado. Surpreendente, o garoto já estava acordado e vestido propriamente para o dia. Eles se encararam sem falar nada, olhos azuis contra olhos azuis, e deixaram o lugar lado a lado.

Laurent não sabia exatamente para onde ir. Ele tinha consciência de que os dois estavam indo conversar, mas não fazia a menor ideia sobre qual lugar seria mais propício para isso. Talvez tomando café? Ou melhor no escritório? Seria mais descontraído se eles fossem andar a cavalo? O Palácio era enorme, com inúmeros corredores, salas vazias e um imenso jardim, mas, por algum motivo, eles foram parar em uma sacada externa que dava vista para o mar. Os dois observaram a paisagem juntos e Nicaise se sentou em uma das cadeiras dispostas ali. 

Laurent hesitou por um momento, sabendo que, depois que se sentasse, iria ouvir uma história que não sabia se estava preparado para saber. Ele respirou fundo uma, duas vezes, e se perguntou se estava delirando, se estava imaginando coisas. Nicaise estava mesmo ali ou aquilo era fruto de sua cabeça? Ele não sabia responder e antes que a loucura o deixasse ainda mais paranóico, ele se sentou.

Minutos de silêncio se passaram. Os dois únicos sons do ambiente eram o mar se chocando contra as pedras e as duas respirações dos dois sobreviventes.

— Sabe, — Nicaise começou. — Eu sempre soube que era descartável. 

Laurent ouviu com atenção, mas não respondeu nada, tinha plena consciência de que o menor não gostava de ser interrompido.

— Depois que você deixou o Palácio de Vere as coisas se tornaram um tanto… instáveis. O Regente fazia reuniões com o Conselho todos os dias, ele também recebia e enviava mensageiros todas as semanas e boatos começaram a aparecer. Boatos sobre você estar sendo rebelde e boatos sobre o Regente querer te matar. 

A voz de Nicaise, apesar de mais grossa devido à puberdade, continuava limpa, a dicção perfeita.

— Então, eu comecei a escutar pelas portas e paredes, eu queria coletar informações para saber mais sobre o que estava acontecendo. Até que um dia eu fui pego no flagra e _ele_ disse que eu deveria escolher um lado. Eu disse que não ia escolher nada, que eu sequer sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas, bem, eu não sou uma criança burra e boba, ele sabia que eu sabia, ele sabia que eu estava tentando defender e proteger você. 

Laurent engoliu o seco. _Você estava me protegendo e eu esqueci que você também precisava de proteção,_ ele pensou, todavia não disse nada.

— De início, ele fingiu acreditar, mas as coisas se tornaram um pouco… estranhas entre nós. Eu não sei se foi por que ele sabia que eu estava do seu lado ou se foi por que meu corpo começou a mudar, mas, de qualquer forma, ele se distanciou, começou a me maltratar e me menosprezar. Eu sabia que minha estadia no Palácio estava ficando curta, eu sabia que estava correndo perigo, então tentei contatar um mensageiro para _te_ enviar uma mensagem. Eu queria me juntar à tropa, queria ir para o seu lado oficialmente. É óbvio que não deu certo, confesso que eu fui tolo, afinal, o Regente ficava sabendo de tudo que acontecia em Vere, então não demorou muito para ele descobrir meu plano e destruir minhas esperanças. 

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça, mostrando que estava ouvindo. Cada palavra de Nicaise era como um soco em seu estômago e não demorou muito para Laurent sentir vontade de chorar, no entanto, ele conseguiu se controlar. O mais novo contava tudo tão casualmente, que não parecia que ele estava sofrendo, parecia que ele estava verdadeiramente bem.

— Ele ordenou que me matassem e enviassem minha cabeça para você, como uma mensagem. Mas eu fui mais rápido e esperto, consegui me esconder pelos cantos do castelo por dias. O Regente colocou diversos guardas para me procurar, mas nenhum conseguiu. Durante esse tempo eu fui deixando pistas falsas e, bem, consegui não ser capturado. Até que em uma noite eu tive a chance de escapar. Eu não sei o que houve, mas foi uma noite em que algum plano do Regente deu errado e ele convocou todos até seu escritório. Então eu consegui fugir pelos portões dos fundos, ninguém se deu conta disso. Durante a noite e a madrugada eu andei, andei e andei para onde acreditava ser Chastillon, por sorte, era. O Regente já tinha me levado lá algumas vezes e eu sou muito bom decorando caminhos. Chegando lá, eu roubei a égua de uma fazenda, eu nunca tinha montado antes e foi horrível de aprender, mas ela era bem dócil. Enfim… A última informação que eu tinha escutado era que você estava nas montanhas, então eu comecei a cavalgar para onde eu pensava ser o lugar. 

Nicaise parou de falar e respirou fundo, a história era longa e um tanto dolorosa de se contar e ouvir. Foram semanas na estrada, passando por dificuldades e apuros. É realmente uma vitória e até mesmo um milagre ele ter sobrevivido e chegado até ali.

— O Regente não mandou ninguém atrás de mim, acho que ele pensou que eu não duraria muito sozinho. E, bem, ele estava certo em algumas partes. Foi muito difícil todo o caminho até aqui, aos poucos eu tive que me desfazer das roupas de luxo, dos sapatos confortáveis, das jóias e até mesmo de meu cabelo, sim, Laurent, eu fiquei careca, mas não tente imaginar a cena, é deplorável. Eu fiquei irreconhecível, além disso, houve dias em que eu sequer encontrava algo para comer. Também tinha os perigos da estrada, muitos caminhos eu não conhecia, me perdi diversas vezes, fui atacado por um javali, fui perseguido por um clã de homens das montanhas e só consegui escapar por sorte. Eu fiquei dias sem tomar banho ou beber água, minha égua quase não resistiu de tamanho cansaço. E, droga, eu quase desisti quando percebi que estava _totalmente_ sozinho, sem saber qual caminho tomar, sem poder pedir qualquer ajuda.

Nicaise contava todos os detalhes, empenhado em fazer Laurent entender toda a sua trajetória. De fato, seu percurso não foi nada fácil. Foram dias cavalgando, dias sem qualquer alimento ou bebida, dias correndo perigos — fossem eles humanos ou da natureza —, dias vivendo em uma situação extremamente difícil. O menino chegou a pensar que morreria, sozinho e abandonado, sem ninguém para enterrá-lo e chorar sua perda. Mas ele sobreviveu, com garra e uma força descomunal. 

— Foi quando eu me deparei com duas mulheres de um clã de Vask. À essa altura, eu já tinha escutado boatos de que eu tinha sido dado como morto e você estava em Akielos. Isso me frustrou porque eu não consegui chegar até você a tempo, parecia que quanto mais eu me aproximava, mais você se afastava. Você começou a se tornar um objetivo inalcançável, sabe? Parecia que eu nunca conseguiria… 

Nicaise respirou fundo novamente, tentando conter a quantidade de emoções que o afligia. Laurent não estava diferente, ele não fazia a mínima ideia de tudo isso e, merda, começou a pensar em tudo que _poderia_ ter sido, mas não foi. Se ele tivesse recebido algum sinal, literalmente qualquer sinal, ele tinha esperado pelo menino ou até mesmo ido atrás dele.

Além disso, havia outro ponto que ainda não fazia sentido na mente de Laurent. Tinha uma cabeça, a cabeça de um menino, de uma criança muito parecida com o Nicaise. Laurent surtou por causa daquela cabeça e se amaldiçoou todo santo dia. Então, o loiro juntou todas as peças desse imenso quebra cabeça e percebeu: o Regente tinha comprado ou até mesmo roubado uma criança muito parecida com Nicaise. O cabelo tinha a mesma cor e ondulação, isso é um fato. Mas em contrapartida o rosto já estava em decomposição, quase desfigurado em decorrência dos dias de calor na estrada. E, também, havia sido retirado os olhos, os lindos e únicos olhos azuis de Nicaise. Foi tudo uma armadilha minuciosamente articulada para fazer Laurent perder a cabeça e tomar decisões imprudentes.

— Enfim… eu encontrei essas mulheres e me apresentei como uma criança perdida, que desejava chegar a Akielos. Eu não podia me apresentar como Nicaise, elas iam pensar que era um golpe, então eu disse que meu nome era Jezabel, disse também que minha vila tinha sido atacada e que meus pais tinham morrido. Elas se dispuseram a me ajudar, me deram banho, comida, água, roupas limpas e um lugar para dormir. Elas também cuidaram e alimentaram a égua. Eu fiquei dois dias em seu clã, nesse meio período eu inventei uma história bem triste para ninguém desconfiar de mim.

Laurent realmente estava impressionado com a inteligência e resiliência do garoto. Nicaise tinha todas as probabilidades contra si, mas mostrou que podia muito bem jogar e ganhar. Laurent estava pronto para falar algo, mas Nicaise continuou:

— Então, quando eu disse que estava pronto para continuar meu caminho, elas me ajudaram com isso também, desenhando um mapa rústico em um pedaço qualquer de papel. Claro, ele não era detalhado e excelente, mas me ajudou bastante. Durante o percurso, eu fiquei sabendo da morte do Regente e que você foi proclamado Rei de Vere…

O menor engoliu o seco, pensando que de fato é possível _perder tanto e ganhar tanto no espaço de um momento._ Ele definitivamente não sentia falta do Regente, mas doía perceber que ele só tinha sido usado para um propósito sujo e nojento, do qual ele não se orgulhava, Nicaise tinha perdido uma parte de si com isso, uma parte que nunca mais poderia ser recuperada. Mas ao mesmo tempo era espetacular a sensação de saber que Laurent venceu e estava bem, ele sentiu orgulho e compaixão por isso, sentiu também mais determinação para chegar até o Palácio Akielon.

— Enfim… a partir daí as coisas foram mais fáceis. Eu sabia qual caminho seguir para chegar aqui graças ao mapa, e todas as pessoas que eu me deparei ao longo do caminho foram gentis comigo, me dando pães e água para beber, algumas davam também capim para a égua. Cada mínima ajuda foi necessária para eu conseguir sobreviver e, bem, pode-se perceber que eu consegui.

Nicaise deu um riso leve, uma mistura de incredulidade por ter vivido tudo isso e felicidade por ter sido capaz de viver tudo isso. Os olhos de Laurent analisaram o menino atentamente: seu sorriso sem qualquer traço de deboche ou sarcasmo; seu rosto mais amadurecido, bastante cansado e um pouco judiado; seus olhos azuis marcantes e incomparáveis. E, naquele momento, ele só conseguia se sentir grato pelo garoto estar ali, vivo.

— E como você está? — Laurent falou pela primeira vez no dia. 

Nicaise subiu o olhar para Laurent e, ainda sorrindo, respondeu:

— Até que bem, mas não espere que eu vá fazer uma viagem dessas por você novamente. — Sua voz saiu um tanto ácida, mas era clara a brincadeira. O loiro se permitiu sorrir com isso. Em seguida, o menino continuou: — Como você se sentiu com a minha suposta morte?

— Foi como perder Auguste novamente. — Laurent respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, sem sentir qualquer vergonha ou timidez em demonstrar sua dor, sua vulnerabilidade. Então, ele explicou: — Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, foi jogada atrás de jogada, mas em cada milésimo de segundo eu pensava em você e em como não consegui te salvar. E mesmo te vendo vivo agora, eu ainda não consigo abandonar a ideia de que não te protegi como deveria.

Eles se olharam atentamente, ambos ainda tentando raciocinar tudo que havia acontecido.

— Você me protegeu até quando não deveria, Laurent. — Nicaise respondeu. — Eu sou muito grato por isso, mas quero que saiba que naquela época eu achava que era intocável, você não poderia ter feito muito mais.

Laurent quis responder, dizer que sim, poderia ter feito mais, que ele poderia ter carregado Nicaise consigo para onde quer que fosse, que ele poderia ter o protegido de todos os males. Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que isso era apenas uma ilusão. No fundo, ele sabia que o Regente teria corrompido Nicaise independente de todos os seus esforços para mantê-lo seguro. 

— Não é sua culpa, Nicaise. — Laurent respondeu e o menino o olhou seriamente. 

Nicaise constantemente se encontrava em cima do muro, se perguntando se tudo aquilo aconteceu porque ele permitiu ou porque ele não teve escolha. Muitas vezes, ele se sentia culpado, mas havia momentos, como esse, que ele entendia que a culpa era do Regente.

— Obrigado por isso. — Ele respondeu, havia sinceridade em sua voz.

— Eu senti a sua falta. — Laurent também estava sendo honesto.

— Talvez eu tenha sentido a sua. — Nicaise disse com a usual ironia na voz, mas seus olhos denunciavam cada sentimento vulnerável, belo e feliz que ele não conseguia expressar através das palavras. 

— Você… você quer ficar comigo? Como uma família? — Laurent perguntou um tanto receoso, olhando para Nicaise do mesmo modo que Auguste costumava olhar para ele.

— Ora, Laurent… — Nicaise disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. — Por que você acha que eu vim?

Laurent sorriu largo, completamente feliz, e Nicaise sorriu do mesmo jeito. Então, os dois começaram a gargalhar descontroladamente, juntos. Talvez chocados demais com tudo o que aconteceu, talvez aliviados demais por terem sobrevivido ao Regente, talvez surpresos demais com o rumo que a vida tomou. Mas definitivamente felizes demais por ainda terem um ao outro.


End file.
